


Hypokoristikum

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Hypokoristikum, das: Wort oder Ausdruck mit zärtlicher Bedeutungskomponente. Deutsche Entsprechung: Kosename, Kosewort





	Hypokoristikum

Als es endgültig ernst mit ihnen wurde, war „Alberich“ plötzlich verschwunden.  
In der Rechtsmedizin begann eine Phase, in der er sie schlicht Silke rief - so wie sie ihn nun meistens Karl und nur noch sehr selten Chef nannte.  
Zuhause schien er, gerade in zärtlichen Momenten, alle Kosenamen durchprobieren zu wollen, die man einer Frau geben konnte. 

„Mein Liebling“, ein Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Meine Blume“, ein Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Meine Wild-kat-ze“, ein Kuss auf den Hals, und ein zweiter und dritter dorthin. 

„Alberich werd ich wohl nie mehr hören?“, Sie musste das endlich fragen, auch auf die Gefahr hin die Stimmung zu ruinieren. Als er zu ihr aufschaute, war sein Blick tatsächlich ziemlich überrascht. „Vermisst du's?“  
„Hm ... doch, schon ein bisschen. Dass du so auf dem Spitznamen beharrt hast, dass ich es dir durchgehen ließ ... das war Ausdruck unserer Vertrautheit. Das hatten so nur wir.“  
Ihm fiel die Antwort nicht ganz leicht: „Aber ich hatte dich damals so genannt, um zu testen wie hart du im Nehmen bist. Um immer wieder ein Zeichen zu setzen, dass ich der Ranghöhere bin. Und-“, jetzt musste er doch etwas lächeln, „heimlich, still und leise war ich wohl von Anfang an in dich verschossen, aber der böse Spitzname half mir die Distanz zu dir zu wahren.“  
„Na, damit ist es vorbei“, sie rekelte sich in seinem Arm.  
„Ja … ich suche uns etwas Neues für dich.“

Ein paar Tage später zeichnete sich ziemlich deutlich ab, welches Wort sein neuer Favorit geworden war.  
„Käferchen, ist endlich raus wohin ich Mittwoch mit der Vorlesung ausweiche? Und nochmal Kaffee.“ Er hielt ihr die Tasse hin, ohne mit der Nase aus seinen Unterlagen aufzutauchen. „Ehrlich? Muss es „Käfer“ werden?“, seufzte sie. Er schien die Frage schon erwartet zu haben, denn wie auf ein Stichwort deutete er Mitte links auf sein Büroregal. Zwischen all den Organen in Alkohol und den dicken Büchern stand dort auch ein Schaukasten mit ein paar aufgespießten, schildernden Insekten. „Käfer gehen immer fleißig und unbeirrt ihrem Tagwerk nach. Trotz ihrer Größe sind sie Meister der Verteidigung“, kleine dramatische Pause, „Und ich finde sie hübsch und schaue ihnen gern zu.“  
Wenngleich das ein leidenschaftliches Plädoyer gewesen war, rechnete er weiter mit Protest von ihr. Aber sie lächelte milde, als sie antwortete: „Ich glaube, ich brauche für dich jetzt dringend auch einen Tiernamen.“


End file.
